


Bored

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD fluff.  Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 9





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> More GD fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex’s fingers drummed restlessly against the coffee table.

“Astra?” she finally asked.

Astra looked up from her book.

“Yes, dear?” she asked.

“I’m bored” Alex proclaimed.

“Hello, ‘Bored’, I’m Astra”

Alex looked over at her.

“Really?” she asked as Astra burst into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised,” she dismissed “that joke is universal. We even had a version on Krypton,” she explained. She set her book aside and sat up, leaning against the arm of the recliner she was sitting in to study Alex “now, in all seriousness, why are you bored, my dear?”

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugged “just am”

“Well, what would you like to do?” Astra asked “we could go for a walk” she suggested.

“Nah”

“All right, what about watching TV?”

“No”

“How about a movie then?”

“Still no”

Now Astra was starting to look frustrated.

“We could go out for lunch” she suggested.

“Nah,”

Astra sighed and went back to her book.

“Well, aren’t you going to help me?” Alex demanded.

“No,” Astra stated “I suggested several perfectly viable options to alleviate your boredom and you turned them all down. Therefore, I’m not going to trouble myself with the matter any longer” to punctuate this point, she gave the page a slow and deliberate turn.

“Whatcha you reading?” Alex asked, leaning against the arm of the couch to study her.

“ _Oliver Twist_ ”

“Any good?”

“Yes”

“And…?” Alex prompted.

“Shh,” Astra put a finger to her lips “I’m reading”

“Yeah, but—”

“Shh”

Scowling, Alex threw herself back the other way on the couch to sulk. On the upside, she wasn’t really bored anymore…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
